pmdkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoudi
(Zoh-dee) Though jungles exist in various regions around the world, the densest jungle of all has long since been claimed by the Zoudi people. The official language spoken in Zoudi is Zoudish, although some residents may be able to get by in other languages. The Zoudi are often stereotyped as being skilled in war and hunting, quick-footed and tough to catch, reserved, superstitious, and mysterious. Location Zoudi is nearby Kojero and Minik, both of which border it in the south. Its other borders are composed of by the Sapphire Sea. The Zoudi region possesses almost the entire jungle, making it very easy for the natives to defend and difficult for invaders to attack. Two thick rivers, the Diamond (west) and the Pearl (east), cut through the foliage. The Diamond River is home to a wide variety of freshwater fish and runs towards the ocean, whereas the Pearl River contains saltwater and runs from the ocean. Despite the widely-available wood, many city buildings are made of stone as they offer more protection against the jungle's frequent rainstorms. Culture The Zoudish are often regarded as "tribal" and "generally uncivilized", although they are not particularly different than any other region, simply more secluded by jungle trees. Their cities and towns exist deep in the jungle, and they've been able to make money by stopping trading caravans at their outer cities and then carrying the traded goods themselves to their inward cities. The region used to be monotheistic, worshipping Ho-Oh, but when a new emperor was crowned one day, he had a fascination with polytheism and ordered many more temples to be built throughout the land. Pretty much every Legendary is worshipped in Zoudi, as well as a few mortal Pokémon. When worshippers of Ho-Oh opposed him, he had their temples destroyed and religion banned. School isn't really a thing in Zoudi - it's expected that your parents will pass their knowledge and craft onto you. Elders are treated as wise and important. Any crafts you do make can be exchanged with other families, although it's a sign of disrespect to offer food to another as it suggests they cannot obtain food for themselves. Likewise, it's often viewed as shameful to ask for help, and even sometimes to offer it. Actually, having someone save your life directly is generally frowned upon. Getting around this cultural norm, the Warriors Guild advertises itself simply as being a "strong force that keeps outsiders away" rather than "a force that protects and helps the people". The Warriors Guild is usually seen as positive - even honorable - while the Keepers Guild is often looked down upon. Cities exist as gathering places and safehavens, with Warriors always on guard to strike against any aggressive wild Pokémon, or foreigners that appear to be threatening. The Zoudish don't like outsiders very much. The main way of disposing bodies is leaving them for scavengers so their bodies can provide life for the other jungle creatures. TMs are very rare in the region - almost nonexistent. The ones that do exist are gained from Minik and Kojero, although they are almost instantly used by eager Zoudish traders, so it's out of the question for the poor to ever get them. Leadership Zoudi is still ruled by an emperor, ___, although he stays mostly in his palace creating and painting sculptures and doesn't seem to do much else. Cities and Towns Aroh Guilds The Warriors Guild exists in Zoudi, protecting residents from wild Pokémon attacks and foreign invaders. As the Tycoons Guild doesn't exist in Zoudi, trade duties fall to the Warriors as well. The Zoudi also have another Guild, the Keepers Guild. Keepers function similarly to the Kindlers of Lykira as they manage religion. They also bear some similarities to the Developers Guild in that they look out for the underdogs, often bend Zoudi laws, and are disliked by the Warriors. Foreign Relations Zoudi receives goods from Minik and Kojero, though they don't usually trade with Vildibett. Relationships with the underwater country are somewhat strained, as the Zoudi have a habit of eating all their merchants. The battles that the Warriors fight are usually internal. Zoudi rarely gets involved in outside affairs if it can be avoided. History The Warriors Guild was founded in Zoudi about six hundred years ago. The Keepers Guild formed shortly after, when worship of Ho-Oh was banned. Category:Regions